The Lost Love
by Lalashi and Yui
Summary: There was a Goddess a definition of perfection, honorable and admired, but not until there was a mortal who presumptuously draw her into love, a blatant violation to be avoided. She was now titled a Fallen Goddess sealed inside the rose of locket. CCXLL!


**Lalashi and Yui: **_Weclcome to our first collab work!_

**Lalashi: **_What do you mean by our first collab work, this chapter was made by me._

**Yui: **_I beta'd it!_

**Lalashi and Yui: **_We specially made it for your entertainment! hope you enjoy!_

...

**Disclaimer: **_We don't own Code Geass!_ Just the ploy and the OC!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Story of the Golden Rose's Goddess<strong>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in the so called Garden of Eternity, a mystical garden where goddesses of each flowers exist and live together with the mortals but with a wall of barrier called 'Wall of Glass' which any attachment of emotions was sealed amongst them, a division between mortal and immortals which can't be easily put broken.<p>

The flower goddesses were no doubt a beauty of almost perfection; they have smooth porcelain skin that shines glitter under the glinting light of the sun, silky shimmering hairs that framed their angelic faces and reflecting like mirror in the silvery moonlight and not to forget their melodic voice that put anyone at ease as they caught roaming sound.

Among all the goddesses there was a certain someone that stands out. She was the definition of perfection, undeniable beauty that can tame the keen eyes similar to a basilisk of the fiercest crystal dragon, Azazel; golden orbs that held no lies but the truth of reality as it was like a fantasy that can captivate and melt one's own desiring heart with just one stare or glimpse of her, even the gods of Olympus will fall for her and a possibility that they might fall in the palm of her hands. Peculiar flowing green locks danced with the soft whispering melody of the wind, as some stresses played and twirled across her heavenly visage.

She was respected and admired by every mortal because of her exotic and extraordinary beauty and power that exceeds other flower goddesses. She was of high status and caliber in everyone's eyes, a true prodigy to the whole deities' generation. She was the most skillful and a power equal to the reigning goddess Antheia. She can grow roses by her breath, draw vines through her words and make them dance with rhythm as it was an order to be obeyed.

She was visibly the honorable of all, adored by the gods, loved by the people, envied by the others of the same kind because of all the affection she was gathering around her and bestowed upon the sacred trust of Goddess Antheia.

But...

But nit until there was a particular mortal who presumptuously cross the border and attempted to break the 'Wall of Glass' to start a connection with her, a goddess. He was an ambiguous enough to do something he knew was a blatant violation that can result to his death as a payment to atone his wrong commitment.

At first he was always watching from afar, always smiling and when the day comes that he finally had the strength to approach her, he presented a golden flower that resembles her eyes but she said nothing in reply and he stayed there with her side recording the beautiful scenery of silver twilight under the dim sky in a cliff over the raging sea of Poseidon. Silence engulfed them the whole night as none of them dared to talk and just be occupied by the painting infront of their eyes.

The days passed unknowingly to the both of them as their relationship grew deeper and deeper, firm and stronger.

Everyone noticed the sudden change in her personality, she was always smiling brightly, she became more radiant than before surpassing others radiance as a goddess, happiness was always collected upon herself and the fact that she was always with him enjoying every moment of his allotted company all the time, bothered Goddess Antheia that that day might come that one of them should sacrifice.

And...

And it came to reality Goddess Antheia saw that one of the petals of the Lotus of Intimacy which every goddess has their emotions drawn behind it, obliquely descending and fading it's hue, turning to black-like ashes in color. To the worst case scenario, the petal of emotion was owned by the deity of perfection; Antheia was alarm at the thought of her breaking the sacred rule because of a simple mortal, she was obviously starting to develop feelings for the mortal as what Antheia saw from the representing petal.

She had no choice but to end the life of the ambiguous mortal to stop any affection between them, with the presence of the specific goddess. Her heart was like a burning flame as she witnessed the disappearance of the mortal by her two melancholic eyes, who she considered dear and become an important part of her existence; simultaneously with her petal of emotion. The sinful goddess was placed in the Rose of Locket inside the Abyss of Roses to pay for her sin from violating the most prohibited and avoided mistake, by thousands of tribulation that would certainly hurt her soul and brought her into a vulnerable position. She waited for a thousand times that her saviour would nearly came to her side and freed her, but a numbers of centuries came there is not even a single person who is worthy enough to unleash her from the repeated pain she felt emotionally in the dreadful vines of suffering. Until now the goddess is waiting in that special place for that special person, whoever it is, no one knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Lalashi: how was it? how was it?<strong>

**Yui:** _Oi! you are scaring the readers away!_

_ Readers (soft-spoken) REVIEW! OR ELSE I'LL ALSO SEAL YOU IN THE ROSE OF LOCKET!_

**Lalashi:**_ hey! Yui! You are the who is scaring the readers away. Please review or else she will skin me alive! Just overreacting! But please review! Love Lots!_

**Yui:**_ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEWWWWW!_


End file.
